


Two Slow Dancers

by celeztialist



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, M/M, Prom Night, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celeztialist/pseuds/celeztialist
Summary: Dennis doesn't want to go to prom, unless Mac's there with him.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 9
Kudos: 39





	Two Slow Dancers

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry the summary of this is AWFUL. Written on a whim and not beta-read whatsoever. Inspired by the Mitski song of the same name. This is my first Sunny fic, so here's hoping it's semi-decent.

It’s nine at night and Dennis Reynolds is excited to go to prom.

Just kidding. He’s dreading it.

He can barely remember who he’s taking to prom, can barely remember how long the drive to her house takes. He doesn’t really give that much of a shit. All he knows is that he hopes Mac is there. Mac probably doesn’t have a date, and he’ll probably third wheel with Dennis and his girl, but right now, Dennis wants nothing more.

Maybe it’s the joint he had earlier, smoked slowly while he sat, leaning out of his window. Maybe it’s just the feelings he hasn’t confronted yet. But either way, Dennis Reynolds wants to take Mac to the prom.

They’ll slowly walk into the gymnasium, scared of what all the other kids will think. But they’ll walk in, they’ll get blinded by a flash when they get their prom photo taken, nervously holding on to each other. They’ll pretend they don’t know all the songs playing on the shitty speakers, complaining that they aren’t playing _real_ music.

They’ll pretend it wasn’t Mac who spiked the punch – or tried to, but they’re only a _glug_ or two in when Dennis realises Mac’s pouring rubbing alcohol into the drink. Mac will put the small bottle back into his jacket reluctantly, telling Dennis it’s all he could find in his mom’s house, what with his dad hiding all the alcohol in the house before he went to prison. And Dennis will laugh and tell him it’s okay, clapping Mac’s shoulder and letting it linger there for a second longer than it needs to.

They’ll pretend they don’t want Adriano’s approval, but they’ll let it go when they see Charlie, waving at him across the gymnasium until he bounds over to them, acting like a domesticated dog. They’ll all hug, and they’ll all complain about how much prom _sucks_. But they’ll all stay. Charlie will leave, coaxed away when the cool group call him over to ask him to eat something disgusting. And then it will just be Mac and Dennis again, blood brothers and best friends.

They’ll talk for a while, and they’ll force themselves to stomach the punch that Mac spiked: it turns out rubbing alcohol tastes disgusting. Dennis tells Mac he should’ve just asked him to do it, so he could’ve snuck something like Malibu out of Frank and Barbara’s room to make the punch taste nicer. But it won’t matter.

Near the end of the night, the music’s tempo starts slowing down. Until the deluge of slow songs start to play. The two share a disgusted look, but it doesn’t stop them from slowly drifting closer to each other, swaying from side to side, until they’re dancing. They’ll pretend they don’t see the cool group laughing at them from the corner of the room. They’ll pretend they’re not the only two people left on the makeshift dancefloor. They’ll pretend Ms. Klinsky isn’t watching them both with hawk eyes. They’ll pretend they’re somewhere better, like Dennis’ room or Charlie’s basement or behind the bleachers. They’ll pretend it doesn’t _stink_ in here, in the way that all school gymnasiums do. They’ll pretend –

They’ll pretend that Mac isn’t in love with Dennis. They’ll pretend that Dennis isn’t in love with Mac.

They’ll be the last two still at the dance, beating even Ms. Klinsky. Charlie is long gone, probably throwing up in a bush somewhere. All the kids have left. The only person left is the janitor, staring into space, waiting for the final song to end so he can kick them out. He grasps his broom, _waiting_. But Dennis and Mac pay him no mind, staring only at each other.

The final song will end, and they’ll get kicked out by the janitor. They’ll get into Dennis’ car, and Dennis will focus more on the road than he ever has, drunk on rubbing alcohol and the energy of prom and Mac’s eyes boring into his soul from across the console. They’ll sit in an all-night diner, both barely eating because they can’t stop staring at each other. They’ll forget to pay, out of sheer accident rather than their normal tradition of dining and dashing. They’ll drive back to Dennis’ house silently, Dennis’ eyes on the road and Mac’s eyes on Dennis.

They’ll sneak into Dennis’ room, for the benefit of his annoying sister more than his parents, who probably aren’t even there. Mac will snap Dennis’ bedroom door shut and the room will fill with tension, just for a second, before Mac is pressed to the door and they’re kissing drunk, softly, wildly, like they’re men on the brink of starvation. Their hands will roam, and they’ll end up on the bed, out of breath and exhilarated, and it’ll be the perfect prom night.

It’s a shame that Dennis won’t be taking Mac, even if Mac will probably – definitely – sleep with his prom date. They’ve been dancing around the subject of their desire for each other for a few years now, so one more night of it might not be so bad. It might even be worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ouch. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
